TD:PIS2 Wikia
''For the season one wikia page~ Total Drama: Pagasbog Island Season Two, 10 new contestants come to the island to complete for $1,000,000. But they aren't along, the 10 contestants from season one returned to the game for a second chance. Placement ^1 Amy wasn't in the camp offically, so these were through Samey. Notes ^ In Episode 3, the Newbies got to vote out a Veteran. In Episode four, Two newbies were eliminated from the game. In Episode five, the team swapped, Cody was not picked, so he was safe, and joined the losing tribe. : Purple team was able to give immune on the other team, the chose DJ. In Episode six both team were suppose to go to tribal but Owen was medically evacuated. In Episode Eight, Anne Maria played a hidden immunity Idol, negating the 4 votes against her sending LeShawna home. : In Episode 10, the episode was themed after Big Brother, Anne Maria won HoH, givign her immunity, and Gwen won PoV, which made her safe. : Starting in episode 13, Amy was count as an idividual contestant, where as before she'd be coutned under Samey. Trivia *The ten contestants from Season One returned to the game. *Unlike last season, this season had 20 contestants. *This season didn't have the Redemption Island Twist. *LeShonda is the only Newbie to be in season one. **She didn't compete, but she was seen. *Izzy is the first ever female in the history of the show, to be voted out before the merge. **This is because in season one, all the females made the merge. *Instead of reading votes, the safe contestants were given marshmallows. *This season is less like Survivor'', and more like Total Drama. *Tyler was the first Veteran to be voted out. **He was also voted out first in Season one, so based on the veterans, he got the same placement as last time. *Tyler has the overall lowest placement of all the veterans. *Both times Tyler was voted out it was by 5 votes. *In Episode two it was revealed that Kat is trying to take Khloe's job and the show. *Brick did not place higher then he did in the previous season. *With Trent's elimination he placed higher then his original season. *Two family members have been seen, LeShawna's Cousin, and Kat's Mother. He father has been mentioned. *Owen is the first person to medically evacuated. *LeShawna did worse then she did in season one. *Dawn also did worse, getting 2nd in season one, and 11th is season 2. *Izzy is the only one not to win a challenge. *With Samey's enter there are more women then men *Teams merged with equal numbers of Male-Female *The final 10 consisted of 5 men and 5 Women. *Excluding LeShawna, The final 5 from Season one all made the merge again *With Dawn's eliminated, the final 2 from season one have both been eliminated. *Dawn has the most times called last out of everyone, with Three. *Justin was the highest ranking male Veteran *Sugar was the highest ranking female veteran *Sugar was also the highest ranking veteran Category:Browse